In NFC (Near Field Communication) such as Felica (registered trademark), electromagnetic induction occurring in a coil is used to perform communication, which is sometimes called close-proximity wireless communication or noncontact wireless communication. Hereinafter, such communication is referred to as noncontact wireless communication. One characteristic of noncontact wireless communication is to supply electric power through electromagnetic induction and to use the electric power for wireless communication. Therefore, noncontact wireless communication has an advantage that it can be applied to a device (such as a card-type device) which has no power-supply unit in the device, but there is a problem that the speed of noncontact wireless communication is slow and thus it takes a long time to transfer large-volume data.
As a technique to solve this problem, there has been proposed a technique in which noncontact wireless communication is combined with high-speed wireless communication. This technique intends to improve communication speed by establishing connection using noncontact wireless communication and performing the subsequent communication with high-speed wireless communication. However, since high-speed wireless communication generally consumes a large amount of power, there is a likelihood that power supplied through noncontact wireless communication is not enough to stably perform high-speed wireless communication.